A Nightmare Worth Having
by wildrose18
Summary: When Kaoru awakes from a nightmare, who will come to comfort her? Why Kenshin of course! K/K Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Well…ok. This is my first attempt at fan fiction… so hopefully you like it! Please don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 1**

"No, Kenshin! Please don't leave!" Kaoru begged, kneeling behind him on the wooden floor of his room.

"I must leave Kaoru-dono. I am a wanderer and I have been here far longer than necessary," Kenshin stated firmly. "I must go now." With that, he picked up his sakabatou, tucked it in his sash and started towards the door.

"Please Kenshin! Please, don't go. You don't have to go!" Kaoru desperately sobbed as Kenshin calmly walked past her.

Slowly pushing open the shoji, Kenshin whispered, "I'm sorry," before leaving the Kamiya Dojo forever. Kaoru crumpled onto the floor, no longer able to hold herself up, as she stared after Kenshin's retreating form, tears blurring her vision.

"No Kenshin! Please, just please…

Kaoru bolted up in bed. Sweat coated her forehead, and tears were falling from her eyes. The dream had felt so real. It was her worst fear that Kenshin would leave her again, and her dream had brought that to reality.

Suddenly the sound of soft steps could be heard from in the hall. Oh no! She must've been talking in her sleep. Of course Kenshin would have heard her, he was such a light sleeper and his room was right beside hers.

Quickly, Kaoru wiped the sweat from her forehead, swiped away her tears and tried to calm herself down. It was just a dream, Kenshin wouldn't do that to her again. Would he?

But before Kaoru got a chance to continue that thought, she was interrupted by the sound of her shoji slowly being opened. Taking a deep breath Kaoru prepared herself for the questions that were sure to come. She couldn't let him know that he had played the main roll in one of her worst nightmares.

"Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin slid the shoji closed one more and quickly made his way over to Kaoru's futon. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm. I just had a really… frightening dream," Kaoru mumbled, looking up at Kenshin and plastering a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin whispered.

"For what?"

"For causing you so much pain, Kaoru-dono."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked innocently. Was she that easy to read?

"I heard you talking in your sleep, Kaoru-dono. I never meant to hurt you, and I promise that so long as I am welcome, I will never leave you again," Kenshin said quietly, staring at the floor.

"Thank you, Kenshin."

Without warning, Kenshin pulled her into his chest and wrapped his strong arms tightly around her. "No, thank _you_, Kaoru-dono."

Pulling away from him slightly, Kaoru looked into his face and smiled, this time for real. Gently, Kenshin wiped a stray tear from her face. _She looks so beautiful_, Kenshin thought. The moonlight shone down on her, lighting up strands of her long, flowing black hair and shining on her tear streaked face. Her dark sapphire eyes dancing with joy, Kenshin thought she looked like an angel.

As Kaoru stared back into his soft amethyst eyes, Kenshin slowly leaned down, lightly touching his lips to Kaoru's, and kissed her. Kaoru stiffened, but quickly relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Feeling Kaoru respond to his kiss, Kenshin decided to deepen it, gently nibbling on Kaoru's lower lip, asking for entrance. Kaoru was only too happy to let him in, thrilled that Kenshin was finally kissing her.

Too soon though, the kiss had to end for both Kaoru and Kenshin were starving for air. Breathing heavily, the couple stared into each others eyes. Kenshin's eyes blazed with both passion and hunger, and Kaoru, knowing what he wanted, wasn't about to deny him.

Locking lips with Kenshin once more, they kissed passionately, Kaoru slowly pulling Kenshin down to her futon.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't die! Amazed aren't you? My muse just took an extra large vacation and then its flight back got delayed about 10 times. I'm extra sorry for the wait, but here it is… the second chapter of A Nightmare Worth Having. Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: *sigh* okay… fine, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Happy now??**

**Chapter 2**

Kenshin was having the greatest night ever. Kaoru lay before him in all her glory, her hair splayed around her head like a halo, her soft, creamy skin glistening with sweat from the heat of their love. Lying down beside her, he gazed into her sapphire orbs as she looked into his amethyst pools. Slowly, he reached out to gently caress her flushed cheeks, then softly, hesitantly, whispered the three words that now belonged to her, "I love you."

Kaoru smiled sweetly back at him, kissing the line of his jaw once, then twice. "I love you, too," she whispered back before the two fell asleep in each others arms.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~

Kaoru woke the next morning, warm and content in her new lover's arms. Never had she awoken quite so happy and fulfilled. Slowly, she lifted her head to look at Kenshin's peaceful form. Giggling to herself, she thought, _he looks so cute when he sleeps._

Sweeping her eyes across his blanket covered form; she admired his body, taking careful notice of his hard muscles and perfect figure. Gently, she ran her fingers along his perfectly sculpted chest, gliding them over every bump and dip. Once more moving her eyes to his face, she noticed that his hair had managed to escape its confinement sometime while they slept. Careful not to wake him, Kaoru lifted a hand and, grasping a few of the silky strands, lifted them to the light. She watched as the light glinted off his hair, changing the color from deep red, to orange, to bright yellow.

Ending her fixation upon his hair, she tucked the strands of unruly, red hair behind his ear, and snuggled deeper into his chest.

Kenshin opened his eyes slowly after feeling Kaoru burrow herself deeper into his embrace. Unbeknownst to Kaoru, he had been awake for much of the time she had, and had taken the time to enjoy her innocent exploration of his body.

Smiling, he kissed the creamy skin of her forehead and whispered, "Good morning, koi."

"Good morning," she replied, lifting her head once more to look at him, a soft smile playing upon her lips.

The two lay there quietly for a while longer, content in the silence, listening to the birds chirping outside. Suddenly a loud, hungry growl sounded from Kenshin's stomach.

"Oro," he said, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Kaoru softly giggled, as Kenshin released her from his arms and started to rise from the futon.

"Ano, where are you going, Kenshin?" she asked.

"Sessha thought it would be a good idea to make some breakfast before we both become too hungry," he said turning around to gift her with a smile before lifting himself completely from the sheets.

Kaoru just watched as Kenshin looked around for his hakama, finally spotting them in a pile, along with the other few articles of clothing the two had shed late last night. As Kenshin turned towards her and reached down to grab his hakama off the floor, Kaoru quickly turned her head away, her cheeks burning brightly.

Kenshin looked at her questioningly and took a couple of steps closer to her. Kaoru, taking a glance at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye, quickly turned her head even farther to the side and proceeded to stare at the wall, her blush quickly spreading to the rest of her face as she recalled the events of the night before.

"What is it, Kaoru-dono? Is something wrong?" he questioned, taking the next few steps to her side, and kneeling down to her level.

"A-ano," she stuttered. This really shouldn't have embarrassed her so much, especially after what they had done last night, but she just couldn't help it. "Ano," she tried again, "you're naked, Kenshin."

"Oh, he said, looking down at himself, then back at Kaoru. He couldn't blame her, up until last night she had been perfectly innocent, and he was sure that it would take her a little while before she got used to seeing him naked. _Besides, _he thought to himself with a smile, _I am quite large for a man of my size._

Quickly, Kenshin rose from Kaoru's side, pulling on his hakama and doing up the ties before leaning down and gently kissing his love on her forehead.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, once I have found something for us to eat," he said, standing up and starting towards the shoji.

"Wait, Kenshin," Kaoru said, "I can help make something."

Kenshin's eye twitched, before turning back to Kaoru – who was trying to work herself out from the sheets tangled around her – a fake smile plastered on his face.

"That's alright, Kaoru-dono. You stay here and rest, sessha will take care of it all."

"Okay, Kenshin," she said doubtfully, before making herself comfortable again on the futon.

Kenshin then slid open the shouji, and, after tossing another smile over his shoulder at Kaoru, slid the shouji shut once more and set off towards the kitchen.

So there's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Please, please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not. The next chapter should hopefully come soon, and I've got some pretty good ideas for it, too. ^_^ And I'm sorry for leaving out the lemon… but I was having serious trouble trying to write it, so I thought I'd leave that for a later chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo super sorry I've made you all wait so long for this chapter!!! I just haven't had any real desire to complete this story. Sadly I've grown up and now have much more stress to deal with, and much less time for the things I like to do. Anyways, I was reminded of my story and now feel slightly obligated to finish it, as perhaps someone out there would actually like to see how it ends. **

BnK: Thanks so much for taking the time to review my story, and for letting me know about my mistakes!

Kitty365911: Thanks for reminding me of this story and I'm so happy you've enjoyed it so far!

**Disclaimer: Ya ya… not mine… *sigh***

**Chapter Three**

Stepping into the kitchen, Kenshin located the kettle and water for tea. Grabbing two cups, he had just finished pouring the now hot water into them when he heard the sounds of visitors entering the front gates. Quickly setting down the cups, Kenshin hurried out onto the porch to see who was there.

Strolling into the courtyard were Sano, Megumi and Yahiko. Kenshin's shoulders sagged, but he cheerfully greeted the group as Sano commented loudly on his intense hunger.

"Yo, Ken-san! Where's Jou-chan and why don't I smell anything burning?" Sano yelled.

_Oro_, Kenshin thought. He definitely hadn't been expecting the group, in fact he had pretty much forgotten about everyone other than Kaoru. Now what was he supposed to say to cover for Kaoru? He couldn't very well tell them the real reason why she was still in bed.

"Ano… Kaoru-dono is feeling a little of this morning, and is resting in her room," Kenshin hesitantly told the group.

"Oh dear," said Megumi, "perhaps I should go check up on her?"

_Crap_, thought Kenshin. That had definitely been the wrong thing to say what with Megumi being a doctor and all.

"No, no, Megumi-dono!" he blurted out. "Kaoru-dono just needs some rest, that's all. It's nothing serious, sessha is sure she is just over-tired."

Much to Kenshin's relief, Megumi seemed to buy his story. She slowly sat down beside Sano and Yahiko, who had already made themselves comfortable on the porch. It wasn't until they all were settled that anyone noticed the absence of Kenshin's usual pink haori.

"Hey Kenshin," Yahiko started in a questioning tone, "why aren't you wearing a haori?"

Having completely forgotten his lack of a haori, Kenshin took a quick glance at his front, and then blushed deeply. "Oro, sessha was very warm this morning!" he blurted out.

All three looked at him, eyebrows raised. They were sure he was lying, as it had actually been rather cold earlier that morning, but they were soon distracted when Sano's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Well I guess if there's no breakfast ready I'll just have to settle for tea until Jou-chan gets her butt out of bed," Sano said. Megumi nodded her head in agreement while Yahiko mumbled something about 'Ugly always causing problems'.

Sighing, Kenshin rose and returned to the kitchen to make tea for everyone. He hoped Kaoru could wait a little longer for her breakfast, as it would probably be a little while before he would be able to return to her.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Meanwhile, Kaoru was lying in bed, waiting for Kenshin to come back with their breakfast. Had something gone wrong? He had already taken an extremely long time, maybe he needed some help. She would wait another five minutes and if he still hadn't returned she would go find him.

Five minutes passed quickly, and then another five as Kaoru convinced herself to wait just a little longer. Sighing, she finally disentangled herself from the blankets and rose from her futon. As much as she'd like to lie in bed for another hour or two, she knew it was getting late and she was starting to worry a bit for Kenshin.

Standing beside her bed, she glanced around the room and grabbed the closest piece of clothing. This happened to be Kenshin's haori, and she grinned, again remembering last night, as she slipped it on and tied it loosely around her waist. It wasn't all that big on her, but it was big enough it covered the essentials and she felt good wearing something of his.

With an even larger grin plastered on her face, she slid open her shoji door and stepped out onto the porch and into the light of the morning sun.

"Kenshin?" she called out, "Are you alright? I've been waiting for you to come back to me." She purred out the last bit, surprising herself, but she had no need to be shy anymore, did she?

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

More than a half hour had passed for the group seated on the porch, and Kenshin was started to fidget. He really wished they would just leave, so he could go back to Kaoru and run his hands through her silky hair, kiss her senseless and drive himself deep into her core once more, causing her to moan and cry out his name... "Kenshin!" she would yell, "Kenshin! Buddy, snap out of it!"

Quickly he snapped open his eyes, meeting the stares of a rather concerned Megumi, a questioning Yahiko and a grinning Sanosuke. He wanted to slap himself; _this is neither the place, nor the time for Sessha to be thinking of things like this!_

He attempted to grin reassuringly at the group, and had started to gather all of the empty cups when he heard the sound of a door sliding open to his left.

"Kenshin? Are you alright? I've been waiting for you to come back to me," a voice purred.

**And there's the end for now… hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but I can't guarantee, what with my schedule right now. Hopefully you like this chapter!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter, and you didn't have to wait another year for it! Aren't you proud of me? Also, there's a hint of lemon in this chapter, you should expect to see a full lemon in a chapter or two, but remember if you're too young, please don't read it! The section will be marked if you want to skip over it, and you won't be missing anything of serious importance. Anyway, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own RK and probably never will. *sigh* the sadness of it all…**

**Chapter 4**

From her right, she heard something drop to the floor, and she spun around, fast as lightning to face the noise. To her horror, there sat Yahiko, Sano, Megumi and of course Kenshin (who had just dropped a cup). All of their mouths were wide open, eyes the size of saucers. Everybody looked horrified, though Kenshin also looked a hint proud when he saw just how sexy she looked in his haori. Kaoru was positive she would look just as horrified as the others if she could see her expression at the moment.

Ashamed and utterly terrified, as she knew everyone would soon know what was going on between her and Kenshin if they hadn't already figured it out, Kaoru bolted back into the safety of her room.

Kenshin rose from his seat and ran after her, yelling her name.

Meanwhile, Sano and Megumi shared a knowing glance and Megumi let out a small giggle, causing Sano to smile.

"'Bout time they got together," said Sanosuke as Megumi nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" asked Yahiko. "And why was Ugly wearing Ken-san's haori?"

"Don't worry about it kid," said Sanosuke as he pulled himself off the porch. Walking over to Yahiko, he ruffled the young boy's hair and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on, let give them some time alone. You can stay the night at my place if you want to Yahiko."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Yahiko. "I live here; I can stay here if I want to!"

Sanosuke only chuckled and once Megumi had returned from the kitchen after carrying away the cups, he once again grabbed Yahiko by the shoulder and pushed him out of the yard.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"Kaoru", Kenshin said softly as he took shaking form into his arms. "It's alright, koi. It was only Sano, Megumi and Yahiko, there's nothing to worry about."

Kaoru sniffed, and Kenshin sat down upon her futon and pulled her into his lap, then waited for her response.

"I know, but I didn't want them to see me like that, or to find out about us like that. I just feel so embarrassed!" she sobbed.

"Well I think you look absolutely stunning in my haori," Kenshin said, causing her to laugh a little and calm her crying a bit. "Also, I was wondering about how we would tell them, and now we won't have to worry about that. Besides, Sano and Megumi will be very happy for us, of this I am sure, and even though he will hide it, Yahiko will be undeniably happy too. You know he's secretly happy when you're happy."

By now, Kaoru had mostly ceased her crying, and she smiled up at Kenshin.

"Thanks, Kenshin for comforting me," she said shyly.

"It is nothing to thank me for, it's what I'm here for," Kenshin replied. "I will be by your side until I die, and should you ever need anything, I will be here for you."

A smile of pure joy lit up Kaoru's tearstained face, and Kenshin reached out to caress her cheek.

Softly, Kaoru placed a chaste kiss upon Kenshin's lips, all while realising something important about their conversation.

"Kenshin, you've stopped saying 'sessha'!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Kenshin said, as he thought back on their conversation, "I guess I have." Suddenly he grinned and said, "I guess you just make me feel so confident. Also, being able to call you mine has been my biggest dream since our first meeting."

Once again, Kaoru placed a smiling kiss upon his lips, and this time Kenshin tangled his hands into her silky smooth hair, and kissed her back with all the passion he possessed within him.

When their kiss finally ended, the two smiled sweetly at one another as Kenshin wordlessly brought Kaoru with him to lie down on the futon. Snuggling into his muscular chest, Kaoru reached for a piece of Kenshin's long red hair and gently twisted the strand around her finger.

Kenshin closed his violet eyes and relaxed, letting himself enjoy this peaceful moment. After some time, he slowly cracked his eyes open once more as Kaoru released his hair and looked up at him. A sweet smile lit her face, and her sapphire orbs twinkled with delight.

"I love you, Kenshin," she whispered.

"I love you too, my dearest Kaoru," he whispered back, before capturing her lips with his own and rolling them over.

**Lemon thingy starts about here!**

Now that he was above her, their kiss became more and more heated, until their need for more of each other became almost overwhelming. Kenshin was the first to act as he grabbed the tie at her hips and viciously yanked the haori loose. Desiring to look upon her wonderful body in the light of day, Kenshin finally broke their passionate kiss, causing Kaoru to groan.

Looking down at Kaoru's body, though, Kenshin was once again taken over by complete awe. She had such a wonderful figure, every line easily traceable and the most beautiful ivory skin. She was absolutely stunning, and Kenshin was overjoyed as well as greatly turned on by the fact that she was all his.

Tenderly, Kenshin ran his finger down the center of her chest, watching as Kaoru's eyes fluttered, taking joy in his slightest touch. Teasingly, he then placed a trail of light kisses from her neck down to her belly, before reaching out to gently caress her well-rounded breasts. Flicking at the tips, he stared as they grew hard in a matter of seconds. Then, leaning down, he captured a peak with his mouth. He adoringly gazed into her half-closed eyes while he suckled on one breast like a starved infant and fondled the other lovingly.

Gently, he caught her nipple between his teeth and pulled, eliciting a pleasured moan from the mouth of Kaoru. Repeating the action a few more times, enjoying the sounds coming from his love, he finally moved to her other breast and continued to pleasure her.

Grabbing his face and tearing his mouth from her breast when she was sure she could take no more, Kaoru received a sly grin before she felt something – a finger, she realised – come in contact with her womanhood.

Kenshin's grin grew into a large smile full of mischief when he realised just how wet she was already. Slowly, he dipped his fingers into her juices and teasingly spread them around until he had Kaoru crying out for more. Glancing up at her, he knew she would be reaching her climax soon. Without further thought, Kenshin buried his tongue within her folds, lapping at her juices and enjoying her sweet taste.

Kaoru was moaning loudly now, and Kenshin quickly thrust two digits within her core and started paying extra attention to her little love bud. Seconds later, Kaoru screamed her release. Her body shaking with pleasure, Kaoru rode it out for as long as she possibly could, until Kenshin ceased his actions and pulled his fingers out from within her.

**End of Lemon thingy**

Breath still shaky and a large toothy grin plastered upon her shining visage, Kaoru pulled Kenshin's face to hers and eagerly kissed him.

"That was absolutely wonderful," said Kaoru in a dreamy voice.

"Good," said Kenshin, "now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Eyes fluttering as exhaustion overcame her; she curled up into Kenshin's bare chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading! And don't worry; Kenshin will get his satisfaction next chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point and please review to let me know what you think! This was the first time I've ever successfully (I think) written something of this sort, so any suggestions for improvement would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
